Naruto's Lessons
by Sophie Ellem
Summary: Naruto becomes a jounin, and his first responsibility is to lead a three man squad. Can he handle it? Lots of surprises!
1. Jounin?

Hi everyone! Here's my new story. I don't want to give too much away so you just have to read it. Naruto and Sakura are about 20, Kakashi is 34, and who knows how old Tsunade and Jiraiya are. ;) The genin are about 12 years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Masashi Kinomoto does.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's Lessons 

Chapter 1

As Naruto walked to the Hokage's office, he wondered what Tsunade could want. Jiraiya, or as he liked to call him, Pervi Sage, was to be there as well, so it must be important.

A thought struck Naruto's mind. _Did they find out something about Sasuke?_ he thought. _Maybe they finally found him!_

Naruto was so elated that in his eagerness to get there, he ran into a wooden fence, the path to the Hokage just an arm's length away.

When Naruto entered the office, he was surprised to find not only Tsunade and Pervi Sage, but Kakashi-sensei and Sakura as well. They did find Sasuke after all these years! Naruto had to stop himself from jumping with joy.

"Naruto, I have something important to tell you," Tsunade began seriously.

"You finally found him? Where is he? Can we bring him home? Let's go right now!" Naruto turned to run out the door.

"Hold it, Naruto," Kakashi said commandingly. "This isn't about Sasuke. Why don't you listen to what Tsunade has to say first before you run off?"

Sakura shook her head. "Just as impatient as ever."

Tsunade continued, "With Kakashi and Sakura's request, and our approval, we have decided to install you to the rank of jounin."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "Jounin? I'm…a jounin?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, and as your first responsibility, you and Sakura will each lead your own three-man squads."

Sakura, along with Naruto, was speechless.

"Tomorrow, you will each meet your teams. Naruto, you are the leader of Team 5, while you, Sakura, are the leader of Team 3. We have twelve teams of genin this year, so the competition for the Chuunin Exams will be fierce," Jiraiya added.

"Our teams will be in the Chuunin Exams?" Sakura asked.

"That's for you to decide," Kakashi replied.

Naruto was trying to comprehend everything. For once in his life, he stayed quiet.

"Come with me. We can go out to lunch. My treat," Kakashi said.

-------------

As they were walking towards the ramen shop, Naruto and Sakura began to recover from their shock.

"I can't believe we're squad leaders!" Sakura said joyfully.

"I just hope I don't get brats on my team," Naruto grumbled.

"I had brats on my team, and look how they turned out," Kakashi remarked.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're not helping," Sakura replied. "How should we train them?"

"Think. What method can you use to assess their skills?" Kakashi asked.

"The bells!" Naruto replied. "Oh, they're gonna hate that." He rubbed his hands excitedly.

"I think it would be fun to do bell training," Sakura said. "What do you think, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I think it's a great idea. Now, let's go eat."

"Yippee!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the shop.

-------------

The next day, Naruto was walking towards the classroom where his team was waiting. He started to have second thoughts. What if they don't like him? What if they hate him, like the rest of the village does? What if he was a bad sensei?

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Too many what ifs. I just have to try my best. That's all._ He walked into the room.

There sat two girls and a boy, looking expectantly at him. Naruto started feeling nervous again. Where should he start? _Your name, idiot._ Oh, right.

"Um, hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I guess I'm going to be your sensei."

They just kept looking at him.

"Uh, how about you tell me your names, strengths, and goals."

The first girl looked up. "My name's Kali. I guess I'm good at transformation and substitution jutsus. My parents have been teaching me genjustsu as well. I want to be a great kunoichi, like my mother and sister."

"That's good, Kali. What's your sister's name?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

_Wow. She does look like her, though. _"Okay, next."

"I'm Esa. I love doing taijutsu. I hope to be like my big brother when I grow up." the other girl spoke.

"Is your brother Rock Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. I love my big brother," Esa replied proudly.

_Okay, if this happens with the next one, it will be too freaky for me to handle._ _Though he does look a lot like…_

"I'm Sabu Hyuga," the boy started. "Neji's brother. I think that's all you need to know." He smirked.

_Of course. Arrogant. _"Of course I know Neji. After all, I beat him in the Chuunin Exams." _Good, that wiped that smirk off._ "In fact, I know all of your siblings."

"You do?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah. Anyway, our first training session will be tomorrow morning. Bring all of your supplies, including weapons. Get a good night's rest and have a filling breakfast. You'll need it." Naruto left the room.

-------------

Kakashi went to report to the Hokage. "Naruto and Sakura are going to use the bell training for their students." 

"Then they will be promising genin," Tsunade replied.

"Are you sure we made the right choice, making Naruto a squad leader?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course. They are talented students that will learn a lot from him. They may even be our greatest ninja yet."

* * *

I hope you liked the beginning of my story!! I'm trying to put more into a chapter than my other story. Please review! I'll have the next chapter up soon! 

Ta :)

P.S. When I was thinking about names for the genin, I realized that in every Naruto team, they have two boys and one girl. Every team! So for all girls out there, this team has two girls and one boy! (sorry boys)


	2. Morning

I hope you like this chapter! The characters seem slightly different than from the show but I tried my best. Read on, people, read on :)**

* * *

**

**Naruto's Lessons**

Chapter 2

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he was ready to smack himself. _I forgot to tell them where to go!_

He jumped out of bed, throwing his clothes on with lightning speed. As he passed his table, he grabbed his weapons and a piece of fruit. _I'm probably the first one up in the village. Okay, Sakura's house is closest, so I'll head there first._

What Naruto didn't know was that he wasn't the first person up. Right at that moment, the Hokage was having a very important discussion in her office.

-------------

"So, Kakashi, did you find anything interesting last night?" Tsunade asked as she paced her office. She didn't want to have a meeting this early, but she didn't want Naruto bursting in when she wanted to keep this a secret. Apparently, neither did Kakashi.

The usual joyful jounin was noticeably depressed. He was tired from his long journey and was worried with what he found out. "I learned some things."

"Kakashi, I'm not playing your mind games. Now tell me what you found out."

He sighed. "We believe that Orochimaru is planning to attack either our village or one near here. We think he could be heading to either Sand or the Waterfall Village. Once he overpowers those, he will have a greater fighting force and be able to defeat us."

"Do you seriously believe that Orochimaru could beat us?"

"No, but he does." Kakashi grinned.

Tsunade looked out her window, to the rising sun casting rays over her beloved village. "I know that Orochimaru could never beat us. The Third left a great legacy to our land. He should know that." She turned from the window. "But still, it's better to be prepared. Inform the Anbu teams and warn the guards to be on full alert."

"As you wish." Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Tsunade sat at her desk, thinking about what the day would bring. _I think I'll go spy on Naruto and see how his team is doing._

_----------------_

As Naruto knocked the door on his teammate's, and now student's, house, he wondered how his team would do in training. Would Kali be like her sister? Would the others be like their siblings? He could see a resemblance in Sabu already. 

Sakura opened the door, surprise written on her face. Obviously Kali didn't tell her who her new sensei is. "Naruto? What are you doing here so early?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Um, I'm here to pick up Kali. I forgot to tell my students where to meet me for training."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You're Kali's sensei? It's interesting how it ended up that way."

"Yeah. I also have Lee's sister and Neji's brother."

Her mouth opened in disbelief. "No kidding? Wow. I wonder how that will turn out. Hold on, let me get Kali."

Sakura returned a moment later, her little sister in tow. Kali looked ready for the day and eager to begin. "Good morning, Naruto-sensei."

Sakura kneeled down to her sister. "Good luck. Always be on your guard, and do your best." She hugged Kali good-bye.

While Naruto and Kali were walking down the street, he tried to make conversation. "So, I see that you and Sakura are close."

Kali nodded. "Yeah, I tell my sister everything, but I can tell that she hides things from me. Late last night, I heard her crying, but she wouldn't tell me why." She frowned.

Naruto's heart broke. _It's been eight years, and she still thinks about Sasuke. I never knew she still hurts inside._

"How do you know my sister?"

He was jolted from his thoughts. "Well, I was on a team with Sakura when we were genin."

Kali's eyes widened so that they couldn't go any further. "So you were the one who saved her during the attack on the village? Wow, I can't believe you're my sensei! You're a hero."

Naruto was embarrassed by her words. "I'm not a hero. I just want to help people and protect those I love."

"Naruto-sensei, I want to be just like you when I grow up. Well, you and Sakura both."

He grinned. "Thanks, Kali."

When they got to Esa's house, the door opened before they had a chance to knock. "Naruto-sensei!" Esa shouted joyfully. "Mom! I'm going now!"

"Have fun! Be careful!" came a voice from inside the house.

--------------

At last they came to the Hyuga mansion. A girl opened the door and looked to be a few years younger than Naruto. _This must be Hanabi, Hinata's sister._ "Good morning, I'm-" 

"Naruto! What are you doing here? Hinata will be delighted to see you, and Father as well!"

Naruto was surprised at the welcome. "W-well, I, um, I just came to-"

Hanabi waved his words away. "Yes, yes, we know, you're Sabu's new sensei. Father was pleased with the news. He's also very proud of Neji and Hinata. Now, come in please." She ushered them in.

The three of them were led into an elegant dining room where Hiashi, Neji, and Hinata were seated. Neji looked surprised, Hinata blushed, and Hiashi only smiled when they were presented.

"Ah, Naruto. I knew you'd be here shortly. Sabu mentioned that you forgot to tell him where to meet you. Now, please, come sit down. And who, may I ask, are these lovely young ladies?" Hiashi gave a charming smile.

Naruto stumbled after that great show of respect. "Oh, right. This is Kali Haruno, and Esa Lee."

"Haruno and Lee? Sakura and Rock Lee's siblings?" Neji asked, looking thoughtful. The two girls nodded.

"You look a lot like them. You even inherited Sakura's pink hair, Kali," Hinata added.

Kali raised her hand to her head consciously and gave a weak smile.

Sabu entered the room, his eyes excited and alert. "Good morning, Naruto-sensei."

Naruto nodded to him. "I'm sorry, but we should probably be on our way. I've scheduled some special training for my team."

Neji stood up. "Then we shall leave as well." Hinata joined him. Seeing Naruto's confused look, he added, "We also have our own teams to care for."

Naruto smiled. "Congratulations. We'll see you at the Chuunin exams."

------------------

When they reached Training Ground 3, Naruto remembered what had happened so many years ago. _I wonder if they'll fall for the same tricks we did. The real question is; will they understand the concept of the test?_

He turned to his students. "Today, I will give you a test. Only two will pass."

They looked at him eagerly, as if they were repeating everything he said in their heads. _This is going to take some time to get used to._

"I have two bells attached somewhere to my body. Your task is to attack me and try to take the bells. The two who retrieve the bells will pass, while one will fail. That person will be sent back to the Academy."

Esa's eyes widened. "But that's completely unfair!"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Sabu added.

_If only I could get my hands on him…Wait, Bad Naruto. Bad. Bad. Bad. He's your student. Just deal with it._

Kali was sitting there quietly, thinking. She didn't want to go back to the Academy, but she didn't want to hurt Naruto-sensei either.

Naruto seemed to read her thoughts. "Don't worry about me; I can handle myself. Don't hold back. Treat this as regular combat. Attack me."

The three genin got into different fighting stances, ready to attack.

_I think this will be fun._

* * *

Hey, you. Why aren't you reviewing? It's not that hard. Just hit the GO button!!! I'll have the next chapter up soon! 

Ta :)


	3. The Test part 1

Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I love writing this story, but it's really hard for me. After I updated the first two chapters, my mind felt completely dead and I needed a few days to recover and gather thoughts. Here's the beginning of the next chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but it's midnight right now and I had a really good idea (or at least in my opinion) for the beginning and a cliffhanger. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**

**Naruto's Lessons**

Chapter 3

Part 1

In the early morning of the day, the sun was shining brightly; birds were tweeting while bees buzzed in the flowers. _Okay, Naruto, way too cliché. Stop focusing on the scenery. Three kids are about to attack you. _Oh, way to be positive.

The three genin stood there, sizing up their opponent. Esa was the first one to attack. She ran at Naruto, throwing punches left and right. He dodged them easily, but then was knocked off his feet and she performed a flawless leaf hurricane.

Naruto was winded, but soon regained his stance. _Strategize. What would Shikamaru do?_ He looked around him, searching for an answer. _The trees! _He jumped to a branch, heading deeper into the training area. _I'm not making it easy for you._ Esa, Kali, and Sabu followed soon after.

Kali started thinking as she flew through the trees. What could she do? She needed a bell! But what were her strengths? _I'll use the technique that Sakura taught me._ She flew ahead in anticipation.

Naruto landed in a clearing. He knew that they would be here soon. He had to prepare.

----------

Kali landed to find no one there. She became frustrated. They saw Naruto-sensei land!

A sound came from her left. "Over there!" Sabu shouted. He sprinted into the trees. His Byakugan saw everything. Neji had taught him well. _So simple. This is a breeze._

Naruto was taking a quick rest when he felt a force from behind him. He fell to the ground, landing on his back. Why couldn't he move? His answer came immediately. Sabu stood above him.

His smirk was like one of an old friend. "I'll take that bell now."

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry it's so short! Please review! I'll update soon! 

Ta :)


	4. The Test part 2

_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story. I can't believe I got 200 hits! I'm sorry the first part of this chapter was so short, but here's the rest of it. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Naruto's Lessons**

Chapter 3

Part 2

His smirk was like one of an old friend. "I'll take that bell now."

Naruto had to admit that Sabu was talented, but he wasn't finished just yet. It was time that this young genin knew what the real world of shinobi was like. Naruto matched his smirk mockingly.

Sabu became frustrated. He aimed his fist downward toward Naruto's face. Right when it made contact, Naruto's form vanished with a puff of smoke.

Sabu looked around in bewilderment. _It was a shadow clone? I should have known!_

Kali and Esa had caught up with Sabu by that point. Their eyes widened when they realized what had happened. "I think this will be tougher than we thought," Esa remarked.

Tsunade chuckled as she leaned against a tree trunk, watching the spectacle before her. "It seems that Naruto has picked up some of your tricks," she said to Kakashi.

He was sitting in a branch of the tree that Tsunade was leaning against. He had said that he wanted a better view of the test, but we all know why Kakashi _really_ wanted to be sitting just above Tsunade. But anyway, he just smiled while shaking his head in amusement.

Kali had made her decision. "Um…Esa…Sabu…" she stammered.

Her two teammates looked at her with attention. She started to blush, but knew that she had to be strong. "I think I know the purpose of this test."

"We all know the purpose of this test: two will pass, one will fail. Did you really just figure that out?" Sabu scoffed.

Esa returned his remark promptly by punching him in the face. No one insults her best friend and gets away with it.

"I don't think that's the reason of this test," Kali broke in.

They looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?" Esa asked.

"Well, think about it," Kali replied, gaining confidence. "Only two will pass. Naturally none of us will want to be the one that fails, so we will start working against each other. I think that the reason of this test is to show our willingness to work together, even if it means sacrificing ourselves. Remember, Iruka-sensei told us that we only succeed when we work together."

Sabu nodded. "So, of course, the two bells is a bluff. If we work together, we'll all pass, or we'll all fail."

"All right!" Esa exclaimed. "Here's what we have to do."

Kakashi listened in surprise to their conversation. "They've already got it," he murmured.

"Surprised, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked. She smiled. "It's as I told you, they will be great shinobi."

Their plan was now in action. Kali headed for the trees. "Good luck," she whispered before disappearing.

Esa and Sabu continued along the ground. Because of the shared chakra, Sabu's byakugan couldn't tell the difference between the real Naruto and the clones, though he could still locate them. That's where Kali would come in. She had perfected her chakra control so much that she could find the source of it. She could tell which figure was the real Naruto. Whenever Sabu and Esa would come across one, they would wait for Kali's decision. If nothing happened, they would quickly make the clone disappear and move on.

Eventually, when they reached one figure of Naruto, the area was cast into a genjutsu. _This must be Kali's signal. This is the real Naruto-sensei!_ Sabu thought. "Go, Esa," he said. "Give everything you've got."

Naruto was hiding in the bushes when the genjutsu was cast. _What's going on_ Much to his disadvantage, he ran out into the clearing.

That's when they attacked. Fists were thrown at him, both hard and gentle. Naruto was so surprised that he couldn't find an opening to retaliate. Suddenly the punches stopped and Esa and Sabu stood back, both looking up. Naruto looked up as well.

Kali had just jumped out of a tree and was flying towards him, her hand glowing green. _She knows medical ninjutsu?_ Naruto thought just before she punched his stomach and he blacked out.

------------------

Naruto woke to find himself in his own bed. He was exhausted after the fight. _The test! What happened?_ He looked up and saw the two bells dangling over him, a note attached to them. He grabbed the note and read it.

_We pass. All of us._

Naruto smiled before he fell back asleep.

* * *

_Hi again! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!_

_Ta :)_


	5. Author's Note

**No! Not the dreaded Author's Note!**

Hi everyone, it's Sophie. (I hope you found the story O.K. or noticed that I changed my name… again.) I just wanted to say that this story is on hiatus (or whatever it's called). I'm sorry; I'm just starting to lose interest in the story. If you want this story continued, PLEASE review for this note or private message me. If I don't get any replies, I probably won't continue with the story. I'm also having trouble writing it too.

Thanks for your patience!

Sophie Ellem


End file.
